Jackie Has Lost Her Mind
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick, Jackie, and the kids go visit his parents in Texas and while there Jackie's mother and sister in law catch her doing something very strange that has them questioning her sanity. Find out what that something is. Don't forget to leave a review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI or of the Jell-O and Whip Cream Company!

Jackie's Lost Her Mind

"I'm so glad you guys could come for a visit." Jill said sincerely as she and Jackie were in the kitchen making dinner.

"Me too." Jackie said.

Nick, Jackie, and the kids had decided to take a short trip to Texas because Jackie had a few days off so they thought it would be the perfect time.

"Now I have to get started on the cake." Jill said.

"Oh, I want to make dessert." Jackie said.

"Nonsense, you're a guest." Jill argued.

"Please Jill, it's one of my family's favorites, I even brought some of the stuff from home to make it with."

"Ok, if you're sure." Jill said.

"I'm sure."

Jackie went and got her purse and pulled out the two packages of cherry jello. She'd brought that from home because she wasn't sure if her in-laws would have jello. She found a bowl and then made the jello. She then got started making the cake. After it had baked and she had taken it out of the oven she left it on the cupboard to cool a bit and then went and joined the rest of the family in the living room.

"That smells good." Nick said.

"Thanks, but it's not done, I have to wait till it cools some more before I finish it."

"You mean frost it?" Jill asked.

"Nope, there's one more thing I have to do to it before I frost it."

Nick's eyes got wide in excitement, knowing then what kind of cake she was making.

"It is what I think it is?" He asked with a grin.

"Maybe." She said with a smirk.

"What kind of cake is it?" Jill asked.

"It's a…" Nick said, but Jackie interrupted him.

"It's a surprise."

After a while Jackie decided that the cake was cool enough to finish it. She went into the kitchen and pulled the bowl of Jell-O out of the fridge, it was cold but not hardened, just the way she needed it. She then looked in the drawer for a knife. She found one and then started stabbing the cake.

"Jackie do you need any help?" Jill asked as she and her other daughter in law Amy walked in.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jackie stabbing the cake.

"Jackie?" Her mother in law asked as she cautiously took a couple steps towards her.

"Yeah?" Jackie asked turning her attention to the two women as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you alright?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, this is how you finish the kind of cake I'm making." She assured them.

"By inflicting vicious stab wounds into it?" Jill asked sounding surprised.

Jackie laughed

"Yes believe it or not."

"I know you said it was a surprise but I have to watch, do you mind?" Jill asked.

"Me too." Amy said.

Jackie laughed again

"Sure." She said.

"I've already poked all the holes into it that I need. I only have one more thing to do, well two I guess."

Jackie picked up the bowl of Jello-O and then gently poured it over the entire cake. Her mother in law and sister in law watched her intently.

"Oh I get it now, the Jell-O seeps into the holes." Amy said.

"Yep." Jackie said

"What do you do now?" Jill asked when Jackie had poured all the Jell-O onto the cake.

"Now all I have to do is frost it with the container of whip cream I brought. Although finding where I put it in your fridge might be a challenge, I hid it in here pretty well." Jackie said as she dug in the fridge.

"Why'd you hide it?" Jill asked with a laugh.

"Two reasons, one so Nick wouldn't know what I was making and two so Jasmine wouldn't help herself to it."

Jill laughed.

"I'm not kidding, one time I was making a cake like this and I come into the kitchen to pour the Jell-O onto it and put the whip cream on it and that little stinker had opened the whipped cream and was having quite fun eating it with a spoon. We had to eat it with nothing on top of it because I didn't have another container of it. I think that is the maddest I have ever seen Nick at Jasmine."

All three ladies laughed.

Jackie finally found the whip cream, she opened the container and frosted the cake with it. When she was done she put the cake in the fridge and then followed Jill and Amy back into the living room to visit until everyone was ready for dessert.

About a half hour later they were ready so everyone went to the table and Jackie went and got the cake. Jackie started cutting it, she asked everyone how big a piece they wanted and after everyone else had gotten theirs she turned her attention to Nick.

"Is this good?" Jackie asked as she set the knife gently on the cake.

"Little bigger." Nick said with a grin.

Jackie moved the knife over slightly so the piece would be a bit bigger and then she looked at him.

"Little more." He said.

She smirked at him as she moved the knife over a tad more.

"What we haven't had this in forever." He said defensively.

"We just had it a week and a half ago for my mom's birthday." Jackie said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Nick said sheepishly.

Jackie laughed.

"How's that?" Jackie said turning her attention back to the cake.

"That's good." He said.

Once everyone had been served cake everyone started eating.

Once again Jackie noticed how different Nick's family was from her own, if she'd have been with her family nobody would have waited for one another they would have just started eating the cake, Nick's family was much more formal then hers but she didn't mind that.

"I have to be honest with you Jackie, when I saw you stabbing this cake I thought you had completely lost your mind, but this is heavenly, I want the recipe before you leave." Jill said.

"Me too." Amy chimed in.

Jackie laughed

"Thank you, it's really easy to make." she answered.

"Where did you find this recipe?" Jill asked.

"I'm not sure where it came from, my aunt has been making this type of cake forever, I remember these cakes from when I was around Jazz's age."

"Can you use different flavors of Jell-O?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, I made a lemon one once but no one seemed to like it as much, when my aunt makes it she usually uses cherry, once in a while she'll use strawberry but usually cherry. Although once for the Fourth of July she used blueberry and that was really good too."

"Moe." Jasmine said as she stuck her plate in front of Jackie's face.

"You've still got the whole piece left." Roger told his granddaughter with a laugh.

"Moe." Jasmine argued with a scowl.

Jackie laughed

"She just likes the whip cream." She told him as she scraped the whip cream off of her piece and plopped it on Jasmine's plate.

"I shouldn't have given her a piece, I should have just scraped the whip cream off of mine and given it to her in the first place but if would have done that she would have decided she liked the cake part after all, you can't win with three year olds." Jackie said.

Jackie slid Jasmine's piece of cake onto her own plate so she could eat it instead of having it go to waste, luckily Jasmine's piece was just a tiny sliver, more like only two bites worth so Jackie ate it.

After dessert the family sat around the living room and played board games while the kids played with the toys Nick's parents had just bought them. Soon it was time for everyone to go to bed.

The next few days of their vacation went by fast but they had a wonderful time with Nick's family.

As Nick, Jackie, and the kids boarded the plane to fly back to Vegas he reflected on their mini vacation and he smiled, they had had a great time and it was always so nice seeing his family.

The End!


End file.
